IS Build Fighters
by StardustGuardna
Summary: Two ace builders and fighters, Tatsuya and Damian are challenged out of the blue by an overpowering opponent then they are dragged to somewhere else in the middle of a firefight their peaceful lives will never be the same.


IS Build Fighters

My inspiration for this came from the gunpla IS by BOS-Kai, Gundam build fighters and Infinite Stratos belongs to their respective owners.

Gunpla/IS bios are at the bottom.

Chapter 1: Zaku, Bael and a visitor.

In a village at night (Transylvania setting) two Machines were locked in combat between Tatsuya Yuuki wearing his school uniform using his Zaku Amazing and Damian Vale an Australian with brown hair and silver eyes wearing a white shirt and jeans also a blue jacket with a Gjallarhorn insignia on the back using his Nadleeh Ghost.

Tatsuya: "you designed such a great Gunpla, it's a shame I have to damage it" Damian manages to push Tatsuya back then jumps backwards to create space between them.

Damian: "thanks but we're not going down that easy!" He then draws two beam sabers.

Tatsuya: "is that so then show me your resolve!" Tatsuya readies his heat blades then Damian dashes towards him and swings the sabers which Tatsuya intercepted. "your getting predictable Damian"

Damian: "is that so?" He moves his beam sabers closer to the hands of Tatsuya's Zaku Amazing then he is kicked away.

Speaker: "battle ended" the screens dissipate revealing a hobby store with seven identical machines in the shape of a hexagon and on top of them was Nadleeh Ghost and Zaku Amazing in the middle.

Three months ago Damian moved to Kyoto from Australia to study at Seiho Academy and in the process he became best friends with Tatsuya Yuuki a gunpla prodigy and number one at Seiho academy.

Tatsuya: "seventh ties in a row" he picks up his Gunpla and Damian grabs his.

Damian: "the outcome is not going to change is it" Tatsuya shakes his head. "Didn't think so" then they are approached by a woman in a dark hoodie.

?: "excuse me but can you have a match with me?" They look at each other then back to her.

Damian: "which one Tatsuya or me?" She then smiles.

?: "both of you and please don't hold back" Damian turns to Tatsuya.

Damian: "cocky isn't she?"

Tatsuya: "Both of us at once? She must be crazy" Damian then shows a sadistic smile and turns to her.

Damian: "looks like she is desperate for a dance with the devil" he then grabs his bag.

Tatsuya: "don't tell me you're actually going to use Bael?"

Damian: "someone has to take her down a peg"

?: "(thinking) who's cocky now" Damian starts up the battle projector.

Speaker: "field one space please set your gunpla" all three of them place their gunpla on top then screens appear around them.

?: "hey everyone someone is challenging the crimson comet and king of devils" a massive crowd begins to form around them.

Tatsuya: "be careful Damian we have no idea what she is capable of" Damian turns to the screen and smiles.

Damian: "roger that" he then turns forward. "Damian Vale, Bael ascension erasing the target" the catapult throws Damian into the battlefield.

Tatsuya: "Tatsuya Yuuki, Zaku Amazing launching" follows in suit with Damian. "Do you see her?"

Damian: "no I'm not liking this one bit" then a large beam heads straight for them. "TATSUYA!" They both dodge the opposite way from each other then the beam turns to Damian.

Tatsuya: "Damian you ok?" He turns to see bael missing its left leg.

Damian: "I don't understand the beam shouldn't of done that much damage against nano-laminate armor" he begins to Stabilize his machine. "What the? Tatsuya nine o'clock!" Tatsuya turns to see a gigantic purple mobile armor.

Tatsuya: what the hell is that a mega-size master grade?"

Damian: "it's a Regnant too, this will be a serious problem" the mobile armor begins to shift into it mobile suit mode.

?: "you are right to be afraid get ready to feel the wrath of the Regnant Bunny!" Damian starts to laugh.

Damian: "I'm sorry what's your name?"

Tabane: "tabane"

Damian: "well tabane I've lost all respect for you" he places his beam rifle on the rear skirt armor then combines his beam sabers into the javelin mode. "And now it's time to end this game!" Then dashes forward.

Tatsuya: "(thinks) what's he thinking she heavily damaged his gunpla and he's charged straight for her wait could he?" He then smiles in Realization. "The bigger the machine the slower its reaction speed" Tatsuya dashes forward toward her, The mobile armor deploys its fangs to intercept them but they keep missing by a few metres.

Damian: "what's the matter can't targets this small?" Then the Bael Ascension and Zaku Amazing begin to glow. "Tatsu you seeing this right?"

Tatsuya: "what's going on?" Then a extremely bright light emitted from Tatsuya and Damian's pod then died down as fast as it appeared.

?: "Damian? Tatsuya?" Everyone began to search for them but there was no trace of them or their opponent.

/Arena_unknown_location\

?: "ok identity yourself answer me who are you!?" The unknown just stood still not reacting to his question.

?: "ichika I don't think she is going to" Ichika and his childhood friend Rin take defensive positions when two bright red and white lights appear from opposite sides of the arena.

Rin: "the hell!" She then noticed that there was something in the lights. "Its got backup!" The lights died down revealing two machines a white one with a V-like fin on its head that was missing its right leg and a red one with one eye and a horn then they fall to the ground.

Ichika: "I don't think so they look entirely different from the first IS" The white Machine starts moving and tries to get onto its foot.

Damian: "tatsu you ok?" He looks forward to see a big hulking machine staring right at him. "First a regnant now this? What the hell is going on today!" He is then thrown to his left by a girl in a mechanical exo suit.

Rin: "why the hell are you here!" Damian turns to her.

Damian: "I don't know where the hell I am, So you tell me?"

Rin: "I don't have time for this" she then flys off Damian turns to look at his hand.

Damian: "just what is this thing?" A navy screen then appears with a diagram of Bael Ascension. "Wait this is?" He then notices a machine that heavily resembles the Zaku Amazing. "TATSUYA!" The red machine begins to move.

Tatsuya: "(moans) Damian it's to early for all that shouting" he looks forward. "Um Damian what is going on?"

Damian: "no idea but if we stay still to long we will be caught in the crossfire" they towards the commotion to see Ichika cutting off an arm of the unknown then getting punched into a wall.

Rin: "Ichika get out of there!" The unknown moves toward him then points its remaining beam cannon at him and charges it. "Ichika get up!" He then smiles.

Ichika: "how's your aim?"

?: "perfect of course" then two attack drones starting shooting at the unknown, it canceled its charge and turns around then a beam tears straight through the unknown.

Rin: "(in confusion) Cecilia when did you..." she turned to a girl with long blond hair.

Ichika: "Cecilia take him out!"

Cecilia: "roger that I'm on it" she takes a firing stance shooting through the torso of the unknown causing it to fall down onto the ground. "That was cutting it a little to close"

Ichika: "I knew you'd make it in time Cecilia"

Cecilia: "oh you mean that, still it's what to be expected right"

Damian: "the mobility of what they are using is amazing!"

Tatsuya: "almost like a high performance mobile suit" then a warning message popped up on their visors.

Ichika: "OH YOUR KIDDING ME!"

Rin: "Ichika its still moving!" It raise its arm and points its cannon to Ichika.

Damian: "IF YOU REALLY ARE BAEL THEN PROVE IT!" The fatum 01 launches from his back shifting into flight mode then rams straight into the unknowns arm changing it target and giving Ichika the opportunity to slash it from the shoulder Diagonally down.

Ichika: "and stay down!" He turns to see the red machine moving toward the white one.

Tatsuya: "Damian you okay?" He turns to face the him.

Damian: "well I'm not in agonising pain so I guess that my leg is still there" the fatum returns to its position behind him.

Tatsuya: "how'd you do that?"

Damian: "I have no idea" then they are approached by Ichika and Rin outside of their exo-suits.

Ichika: "thanks for the assist, I'm Ichika Orimura"

Rin: "I'm Lingyin Huang but everyone calls me Rin"

Damian: "Damian Vale"

Tatsuya: "I'm Tatsuya Yuuki it's a pleasure to meet you two"

Rin: "how is it you two got here?" They look at each other then back to her.

Tatsuya: "to be honest we don't really know, last thing I remember is being at a hobby store next thing We know we're here"

Rin: "could you two put your ISs in standby mode?, I'm getting a little creeped out by him" she then points to Tatsuya.

Damian: "and how exactly do we do that?"

Rin: "you two have personal ISs and you don't know how to put it in standby mode?"

Damian: "it didn't exactly come with a manual" a navy screen appears saying question assist. "(Under his breath) this thing likes to make me look like a idiot"

Rin: "just think of it disappearing" they do as she said then Bael and Zaku amazing disappear and take the forms of a white and blue earpiece for Bael and a red necklace for the Zaku. "That wasn't so hard was it" Then all of a sudden ten people in exo-suits rush in and point guns and swords at them.

?: "put your hands in the air!"

Damian: "what's the meaning of this?"

?: "put your hands in the air!"

Damian: "looks like we have no choice" they raise their hands then receive a hit to the back of both their heads knocking both of them out cold.

(AN: the way I wanted to portray Damian was a kind but speaks his mind kind of asshole)

Gunpla: Nadleeh Ghost

A variation of GN-004 Nadleeh that incorporates equipment from XXXG-01D2 Deathscythe Hell (Endless Waltz) which involves Deathscythe's wings and Beam Scythe. To match it's design Nadleeh's coloration includes black, grey and a red line/scratch mark over the left eye.

Gunpla/IS: Gundam Bael Ascension

A combination of ASW-G-01 Gundam Bael and ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice, the main body is that of Bael and retains the Bael swords while inheriting from the justice the griffon 2 beam blades on it legs, beam sabers mounted to the side skirt armor, the beam rifle, the carry shield and a white fatum-01 replacing the wings


End file.
